villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Passamaquoddy
Passamaquoddy is a song featured in the 1977 Disney live action/animation hybrid film Pete's Dragon. It features Dr. Terminus and his accomplice Hoagy arriving in the town and selling snake oils. The song was performed by Terminus' actor Jim Dale, Hoagy's actor the late Red Buttons, and a chorus as the townspeople of Passamaquoddy. Lyrics |-|Film= I've been bringing cures from Pilgrim Heights to Provincetown Treated rabbit fever down on Queen Anne Road Gout or gastritus, mumps or bronchitis Bites and burns and blue abrasions Got a pill for all occasions Little Sippewisse was so nice to visit And Scraggy Neck is lovely to recall But through all my trips Good Lord, there's one place One corner, one town on my lips Why it's-- Poddomaquassy, uh, Paquamasoddy No, no Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, Passamadaddy Quoddamapassy, Passamahoddy Oh, I know It's Passamashloddy No! It's Passamaquoddy! course, that's what I meant to say I took your drug for losing weight and now I'm a blob! But now there's so much more of you to love I wiped out impetigo on the banks of Buttermilk Flu is under firm control in Powder Hole Terminus potions, tablets and lotions Major news in modern science Step up now and join my clients Spent a day in Buzzard's Bay They couldn't keep me there Even turned away from Kingdom Hall My hair was gray and thanks to you it turned into pink But that color, it's so becoming We're gonna wash your phony tonics right down the sink Wait! Listen! My specialties are audiology, mycology, serology, teratology, embryology, psychology, zoology and any other ology you can think of! My friends, you've seen a miracle and you'll see many more People will come pouring in from land and sea We'll have centers for testing Let's start investing Keep those dimes and dollars mounting I'll collect! I'll do the counting Everyone who lives here will be strong and healthy You'll be getting richer by the day Hear them acclaim us This town will be famous The whole wide world will look at us and say It's... Poddomaquassy, no, Paquamasoddy No, no, Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, P-P-Passamadaddy Qu-Qu-Quoddamapassy, Quoddamadaddy Dappaddy, Dappamossy, Quoddapossy Pwassapwassa, Passaquassa Passamaquoddy! |-|Soundtrack= I've been bringing cures from Pilgrim Heights to Provincetown Treated rabbit fever down on Queen Anne Road Gout or gastritus, mumps or bronchitis Bites and burns and blue abrasions Got a pill for all occasions Little Sippewisse was so nice to visit And Scraggy Neck is lovely to recall But through all my trips Good Lord, there's one place One corner, one town on my lips Why it's-- Poddomaquassy, uh, Paquamasoddy No, no Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, Passamadaddy Quoddamapassy, Passamahoddy Oh, I know It's Passamashloddy No! It's Passamaquoddy! course, that's what I meant to say I took your drug for losing weight and now I'm a blob! But now there's so much more of you to love I wiped out impetigo on the banks of Buttermilk Flu is under firm control in Powder Hole Terminus potions, tablets and lotions Major news in modern science Step up now and join my clients Spent a day in Buzzard's Bay They couldn't keep me there Even turned away from Kingdom Hall But since I was young Good lord, there's once spot One little bit of heaven on my tongue Why it's-- Poddomaquassy, no, no Paquamasoddy No, Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, Passamadaddy Quoddamapassy, Passamahoddy Oh, I know It's Passamashloddy No! It's Passamaquoddy! course, ha ha! I knew it all the time. My hair was gray and thanks to you it turned into pink But that color, it's so becoming We're gonna wash your phony tonics right down the sink Wait! Listen! My specialties are audiology, mycology, serology, teratology, embryology, psychology, zoology and any other ology you can think of! My friends, you've seen a miracle and you'll see many more People will come pouring in from land and sea We'll have centers for testing Let's start investing Keep those dimes and dollars mounting I'll collect! I'll do the counting Everyone who lives here will be strong and healthy You'll be getting richer by the day Hear them acclaim us This town will be famous The whole wide world will look at us and say It's... Poddomaquassy, no, Paquamasoddy No, no, Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, P-P-Passamadaddy Qu-Qu-Quoddamapassy, Quoddamadaddy Dappaddy, Dappamossy, Quoddapossy Pwassapwassa, Passaquassa Passamaquoddy! Other Appearances *the song was featured on the film's soundtrack with added lyrics. Gallery Images 6854_4.jpg Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-4810.jpg Pete-s-Dragon-petes-dragon-16358137-853-480.jpg 1250491205_2.jpg Videos Pete's Dragon Passamaquaddy Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers